


The Family

by Animefan09



Category: DCU (Comics), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth is the Best, Damian is secretly enjoying this, Especially the parents, F/M, Family Weirdness, Humor, Marinette is finding this hilarious, everyone is in shock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animefan09/pseuds/Animefan09
Summary: Sequel to Wax and Blindfolds.Alfred is so done with the masters and all of their...unique qualities. Anyways, it seems Master Damian had a girlfriend and was able to hide it so well that even he didn’t know. To top it all...they have to meet the said girlfriend and her family...when the Scarecrow decided to break out of jail.Just lovely.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 27
Kudos: 332





	1. Chapter 1

“For two years?!”  
“Grayson-”  
“No! You don’t make an excuse, in order to get out of this! I thought-”  
“Dick, please. Let Damian explain.”  
“But B!”  
“Yes, I agree with Master Bruce. He most likely has a good reason for his secret relationship.”  
“...Fine...”  
“Go ahead, Damian.”  
“Well, it started when had that mission in Paris two years ago.”  
“The one with that crazy butterfly man?”  
“Jason!”  
“What?”  
“Don’t interrupt him. We finally get the details!”  
“Sorry.”  
“Anyways, before Grayson and Todd’s sidebar,” the two older men scoff at Damian’s comment,“I met a girl name Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She was being bullied by a group of her classmates, and I over heard one girl saying she was dating me and knew me ever since we were four, and I swear she was the most dumbest being in the universe because she said this: ‘Damian was my first kiss, and he and I was nine when we shared a kiss underneath the mistletoe at his Father’s gala.’”

They all chuckle at the lie and wish they were there to see what had happen.

“Anyway, I went over there; Marinette spoke up and told her that would be impossible because I was ten when I came to America, and I was twelve when I started to appear in Gotham’s schools.  
She tried to expose this girl’s lies, but Marinette got so much backlash from her peers that...well, I had to do something because...I think that was when I started to feel romantic emotions for her, but I, of course, didn’t realize until I kissed her during patrol-”  
“Hold up!” Drake interrupt this time. “You took her on patrol!”  
He flinched, “not exactly...you see I kissed her when I was Robin...”  
“Oh god...” his father whispered.  
“So, my relationship didn’t start as Marinette and Damian...but rather as Ladybug and Robin...”

Alfred rubbed his temples and wanted to hit these children already, but he had to quickly remind himself that everything was settled between them...wait a minute...how?

“How?”  
“Oh I get there in a minute.”

They all nodded.

“Anyway, where was I? Alright. TT, the liar,” they all winced are his tone knew something icky went down with the girl between the both of them, “I went over there and expose her lies about me and us...and then she started crying and said ‘I was so jealous that my friends were in a relationship, and I wasn’t! I’m so sorry!’ To my disbelief they all started to comfort the liar and was yelling at Marinette for the liar’s tears.”

They was left agape with what was being said.

“So, I just shook my head and ask if she wanted to get out of there, and she quickly agreed. I ask if they were always was like that, and she said yes. I wanted to break some faces in right there, but I wasn’t going to do it. Finally, thinking about the mission.”  
“Of course, he did.” They all thought.  
“I ask her about the heroes of Paris, Hawkmoth, and Mayura. She gave me excellent details for a citizen point of view, of course to keep her identity a secret.”

They nodded in approval except for Jason and Alfred who was keeping a blank look.

“After I said goodbye and good luck with the class, I decided to patrol that night in order to talk with one of the superheroes about Hawkmoth. Marinette and I didn’t see each other in our civil selfs after the first counter. Not until we reveal our identities.  
It was around 11 o’clock, or 23 o’clock, when I finally met Ladybug...I was taken away with how...beautiful she was and...I was tense when we started talking and...well, just say I-”  
“Being you?” joked Jason.  
“Yeah...”

His bothers snicker at him.

He glared at them, “tt. She was patient and was glad to have a fellow superhero on her side...she explain that Chat Noir was...not doing a great job, to put in nicely. He was always busy with his civil life that it started to affect his performance of being hero. When he was there, he would just flirt constantly and never really understood the word of rejection. He even started to follow her when they had to change back into their civilian identities.

Fortunately, she was able to avoid that and was able to keep her identity safe. I understood that I had to help in some way. So, I volunteered to help her with finding out the identity of Hawkmoth. Hence why I was so ‘eager’ to join.”

“But you were.” They all thought.

“After a few weeks of helping her, I figured it out that it was Gabriel Agreste and his assistant that was underneath the villainous masks. But in those few weeks I...started to like her...unprofessional way.”  
“Awww,” said Dick.  
“Dick!”  
“What?”  
“Let him continue!”  
“But I was-!”  
“Hush! Both of you!” Bruce silence Dick and Jason. “Go ahead, Damain.”  
He sighed, “of course, I knew that it wasn’t going to work with only knowing each other as Robin and Ladybug, but I respected her enough not to go and do something stupid. Therefore, I help her defeating her nemeses, and as you all know they are in jail.

Before I left Paris, I kissed her while on patrol and told her my feelings. She felt the same, but she didn’t want to reveal herself, and I too agreed with her. So, we decided to date while being heroes.”

They all groaned and knew that it will be a pain to hear this and embarrassing.

“Few months passed, well...that liar caught Marinette in a lie. She was being harassed and couldn’t take anymore and stop going to school...I wasn’t able to help her in my hero form.”

They all knew that feeling of helplessness and knew it would or should they say could potentially reveal too much of their identities.

“She was getting worse and...I decided to reveal myself, and she did as well. When found out she was the girl I helped from the liar, I went to Paris and met her parents, which they own a bakery. She was shock but I guess pleased? Anyway, I came to her school with all the celebrities that she lied about it, and I got them to sue her and her parents.”

They chuckled.

“She was back in school and was transferred to a different school, and she graduated and is going to college in Gotham, and she loves fashion. She loves animals, especially my pets. So, we all caught up?”


	2. Family Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s short! Also, sorry about being so long of the wait! Hope you enjoy it!

The Wayne’s and Marinette were about to pick the Dupain-Chengs when the news cast began. Everyone looked at each other in worry once they realize it meant one thing. Villain.

“Today, Scarecrow and his croons have taken hostage the Gotham International Airport. Currently, 1,000 men and women that is including many of the workers. From what we see here is that they are trying to make a trade with the city police. Right now, we see Chief Gordon trying to reason with Scarecrow.”

“Oh my god, my parents.” Marinette whispered in horror.  
“We’ll protect them, Marinette.” Bruce said.  
“Don’t worry, beloved,” Damian whispered, “we find away.”  
“That’s right, Miss Dupain-Cheng. In the mean time, suit up, everyone.” Alfred spoke up.

———

“So, this is Gotham City...” said Tom.  
“Of course, our daughter always has to pick a city filled with villains.” Sabrine sighed.  
“Should we do something?”  
“Hmmm, I don’t know.”  
“HEY! YOU TWO SHUT UP!!” Said one of the croons of scarecrow.  
“Oh dear, they have no manners,” said Sabrine.  
“Then show them some,” said a happily Tom.

Tom quickly swiped the gun out of the one who yelled at them. Sabrine swiped his legs out of under him. Tom pick up the man in mid-fall and threw him towards the rest of them like he was the bowling ball and the rest were pins. Sabrine quickly ran to the fallen men who were barely conscious and step on their heads as leverage to reach scarecrow while knocking them all out by doing so. Scarecrow tilt his head and reach for his fear gas; however, Tom saw his hand reaching for and gripped his luggage and threw at his arm which stop him from grabbing because his reflect got the better of him while he tried (failed miserably) to stop the big bag from hitting him Sabrine kick his chest with one leg, and Scarecrow and his croons was down in five minutes flat. Both parents wipe their hands on their clothes as if they did a big order in the bakery and pound their fist together in a victory matter.

“What the hell?” Red hood stated.  
“They’re both bad asses like their daughter, holy shit.” Nightwing said in awe.  
“Language, Nightwing. And I guess so.” Batman said.  
“Holy...” Red Robin gaped.  
“Mo-I mean Miss! Are you two alright?!” Ladybug exclaimed.  
“Ttt. I think we should ask those guys over there than them, beloved.” Muttered Robin.  
“Oh we’re fine, Ladybug.” Sabrine put the emphasis on the name Ladybug.  
“Oh shit. They know.” Everyone thought to themselves.

———

After the statements was given, everyone was at the Wayne’s manor. Dupain-Chengs were laughing at Damian’s joke about Dick and his poor taste in food at work. Bruce was talking to Alfred and how he need to get the recipe for the macaroons that they bought with them. Everyone, hell even Jason, was enjoying themselves because really they have even a bigger family now.

Bonus:

“Oh yeah, did I mentioned that I propose to Marinette?”  
“Damian!”  
“What the fuck?! When did this happen?!”  
“Last week.”  
“Why do you keep important information like this from us?!”  
“I thought I said something?”  
“You absolutely not, demon spawn!”  
“Master Damian, perhaps we need to go through the basics of common courtesy?”  
“Perhaps.”  
“Babe, oh why?”  
“Sorry.”  
“Looks like we are here for long run, huh, Sabine?”  
“Yep, sure does!”

The End.


End file.
